


The Sunrise

by EnjoninePride



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: F/M, Family, Parents, parentingau, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjoninePride/pseuds/EnjoninePride
Summary: Enjolras and Eponine's son wants to see the sunrise





	The Sunrise

“Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” a curly golden haired five year old boy exclaimed, jumping up and down on top of Enjolras.  
Enjolras groaned as his little son jumped on him, his weight pressing hard onto his stomach then feeling a bit of release before feeling his son’s weight on him again.  
“I don’t want to wake up right now, Max! Can I have five more minutes?” Enjolras muttered.  
Max stopped, giving his dad a pouty face.  
“But, daddy! You promised to take me to see the sunrise today!”  
Enjolras turned groggily to his wife, Eponine who was sleeping by his side.  
“Did I promise him that, love?” he asked.  
Without opening her eyes, Eponine responded, “Yes, you did, ‘Jolras.”  
“See! You did! Mummy even said so!” Max exclaimed.  
Enjolras groaned again.   
He loved Max so much, but sometimes the boy could be a little stinker.  
“Alright. What time is it?”  
Max got down from the bed and walked over to the grandfather clock, trying to figure out the time.  
“Big hand on two and little hand on seven.” he told.  
“We have about forty-five minutes until sunrise. Ok, I’ll get up.”  
“YAY!” Max cheered, and ran out of his parents bedroom.  
Enjolras slowly edged his way to the side of the bed, placing one leg over the side followed by the other.  
“I’ll make you some tea in a few.” Eponine mumbled, still half asleep.  
Enjolras leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, then got up from bed.

\----  
Max was waiting anxiously at the front door, still wearing his pyjamas.  
Enjolras walked into the parlor, robe and boots on his person.  
“Come on, daddy!” Max whined. “We are going to miss it!”  
Enjolras chuckled.  
“Be patient, my boy! All good things come to those who wait.”  
Max crossed his arms.  
“I hate waiting.”  
“Come now, Maxime! Your father isn’t use to waking up this early.” Eponine told, watching her two boys get ready to head out.  
“Are you coming, mummy?” Max asked.  
“I will be with the two of you shortly. Let me get a robe on.”  
Enjolras walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her waist.  
“‘Ponine, stay inside. I know you are exhausted, especially with our second on the way.”  
He moved his hand from her waist to her growing belly.  
“Enjolras, I’m fifteen weeks in. I’ll be fine to join you two. Go on up ahead and I’ll be there soon.”  
Eponine kissed Enjolras gently on the lips before he walked over to Max.  
“Yucky, daddy! You and mummy kissed!” Max complained.  
Enjolras ruffled his son’s hair, making the little boy giggle.  
“Come on, you stinker!”  
\---  
When Enjolras and Max got to the roof of their apartment building, small rays of sunlight were piercing through the early morning sky.  
Max got  very excited.  
“Look, daddy!”  
Enjolras grinned.  
The last time he woke up early to see the sunrise was the same day Eponine told him that they were expecting their first child, Max.   
Maybe that’s why his son was so eager to see the rising sun.   
As the sun rays grow brighter and brighter, filling the sky with yellows and oranges, the more excited Max got.  
His brown eyes grew wider and wider with joy.  
“Daddy! Daddy! Look!”  
“I see, Max!” Enjolras chuckled.  
“May I join in?” came a voice from behind.  
Enjolras turned to see his beautiful wife standing at the entrance to the roof, holding two cups of tea.   
Enjolras rushed over, taking a tea cup from her hand.  
“Oh, ‘Ponine! You didn’t have to bring it up here! I don’t want to make you do so much work!”  
Eponine giggled.  
“Enjolras! Just because I’m pregnant does not mean I can’t do anything. And besides, I promised tea.”  
Enjolras smiled and captured his wife’s lips with his.  
“I love you.” he whispered.  
“Mummy! Mummy! Look! Daddy! Look!” Max jumped up and down, pointing to the sun, which was beginning to peak over the other rooftops.  
Enjolras and Eponine walked over to their son, who hugged his dad’s leg and placed his head where Enjolras’ hip bone was.  
Eponine snuggled up to Enjolras’ arm.  
These were the small moments Enjolras lived for.   
Just he, his wife, his son, and soon their second child together, just watching a new day start.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
